Rex Salazar
The titular character of the series, Rex is an amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow various machines out of his body and then absorb them back into himself when done. Although he is a part of Providence, the majority of its members see him merely as the secret weapon in the war against E.V.Os, thanks to his ability to effectively 'cure' other E.V.O.s. History Little is known about Rex's past execpt that he was at the the of the Nanite Event when it occoured. And according to Dr. Rylander, he was purposly injected with Nanites to save his life. After the Nanite Event, Rex somehow came into the possion of Providence and the began using him as a weapon. Nothing else is known do to the fact that he lost his memory. The Day That Everything Changed In the episode "The Day That Everything Changed" Rex fought and cured a rampaging E.V.O, in the beginning of the episode. During the fight, his abilities began to fail him, and he reverted to his normal form. During later tests, Doctor Holiday speculates that this is because of the emotional stress that he experiences. During an outing in the Petting Zoo, he and Bobo Haha leave the confines of The Keep. During his escape he encounters a group of teenage boys who immediately accept him, since they saw that with his abilities they could get away with anything. Though when Rex refuses to give them anymore "freebies" they walk away, laughing and calling him a freak. Immediately after, he meets Noah, and the two instantly become friends. When Agent Six and other Providence members show up to retrieve Rex, they are attacked by The Pack; Breach, Biowulf, and Skalamander. During the fight, Rex, Noah, and Bobo Haha are knocked through one of Breach's portals and wind up in Abysus. Where the trio meet Van Kleiss, after being shown around Rex is attacked by Van Kleiss. After escaping and flying away from Van Kleiss' castle, Agent Six arrives and they are attacked again. Rex wins by cutting through Van Kleiss and then the four of them fly away. String Theory Beyond the Sea When Rex was at a Providence, they were talking about how there was increased E.V.O. activity in a few areas. One of them cought Bobo's eye. When Rex asked him about it, Bobo descibed it as being "The Bikini captial of the world." Frostbite Rex chases a Bird-like E.V.O through the skies on his Boogie Pack while Doc Holiday warns him about his high nanite levels. Nontheless, he cures the E.V.O, resulting in an overload. Personality Rex is like any other fifteen year old boy, he is impulsive, loves to have fun, and doesn't listen to others. He feels emotions as conflicting and volatile as as any other teenager. Though it is his 'job' to cure, contain, or kill E.V.O.s he always tries to cure the E.V.O. and avoid killing it. He tries to cure them even if it is dangerous to his own health. As in 'Frostbite' where he absorbs more nanites than his body can handle and nearly kills himself attempting to at the beginning and end of the episode. And though Rex is, for the most part, altruistic but when he needs to fight and defend himself he doesn't hold back; no matter who or what the enemy is. He also has conflicting feelings about his position in Providence. He often breaks out of the base to free roam but does return, perhaps becuase of a sense of duty or his caring for Doctor Holiday, Agent Six, and Bobo Haha. He is also clearly guilty in the start of 'String Theory', as he wasn't just curing or taking down the cactus E.V.O., to the young boy there ("I was hurting someone he cared about"). Appearance He is normally seen with lightly spiked and slicked back, dark hair. An orange pair of goggles are worn at the top of his head, with a matching orange jacket and dark pants. Relationships Agent Six : See also: Agent Six : : As Rex's handler, Rex shows certian amount of affection and annoyance towards Agent Six. He views Six as a sort of nanny, as it is his job to watch over Rex. Rex is often annoyed by Six and his strict personality but actually cares deeply about what he thinks of him and wants to live up to his expectations; which is often the cause for his nanaite failure. Bobo Haha : See also: Bobo Haha Doctor Holiday : : See also: Doctor Holiday : Noah : See also: Noah Van Kleiss : See also: Van Kleiss : Befor Van Kleiss tried to eat him rex did not have any real oppinion of him, but after rex has vued him as a "psycho" and has tried to kill him every time they have met since (even against orders) but always fails because Van Kliess threatens that if he dies so do his secrets about Rex's past and escapes, : 'Unknown Brother' See also: brother ever since Rex herd about his brother he has vued him as a source of hope that he is not alone. Powers and Abilities Like all other living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an E.V.O., however unlike most E.V.O.s (Van Kleiss being the only other known exception) Rex has the ability to manipulate his nanites, allowing him to keep a normal human form, except for when he uses his abilities. Rex has the ability to generate weaponry from his body, by shaping the nanites into forms that he can imagine. He also has technopathic abilities, and the ability to 'cure' other E.V.O.s. Technopathy Because of his unique relationship with his nanites, Rex is capable of using them to interface with technology and machines. This allows him to effectively communicate and control them, he uses this to escape the confines of The Keep. In his own words he can "hear them". This can also backfire, as when he over absorbs nanites which will make him grow metal sacks on his body and when he eventually loses consciousness, the nanites will take control and act to save Rex's life so they can save themselves and talk through Rex as a computer would. E.V.O Curing Perhaps Rex's most important ability, by sending his own nanites into the bodies of other E.V.O.s he is capable of extracting the activated nanites that cause them to become E.V.O.s in the first place. Apparently, however, the E.V.O.s that he attempts to cure must allow him to extract their nanites. In the episode "String Theory" he was initially unable to revert Peter Meechum to his normal form because Peter felt he needed to remain an E.V.O. so that he could rescue his daughter from Van Kleiss. He was only capable of curing Peter once he promised to help rescue his daughter. This ability is why Providence needs Rex so badly, viewing it as the only possible way to win the war against the hostile E.V.O.s. Weapon Manifestation Rex has the ability to form his nanites into the form of several different weapons, he uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. Boogie Pack The Boogie Pack is a pair of turbine wings that grow out of his back. Rex is capable of using these to fly at high speeds, they also give him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. Slam Cannon The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform his left arm into. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce its own ammo, instead the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. The BFS The "Big Fat Sword" is,obviously, a massive sword that Rex can change his right arm into. Rex is also capable of spinning the blade of The BFS, using it as a massive buzzz saw, slicing through anything. Smackhands A pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. Rex uses the Smackhands so that he could beat an enemy E.V.O. into submission. The Smackhands also give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smackhands when they are balled into a fist. This allows them to function as high-powered drills, he can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. Punk Busters These are superboots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his words,it feels as if "you were getting kicked by a freight train." The Rex Ride A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels. It can go over 200 mph,and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block Trivia Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Human E.V.O.s